


...maybe love?

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, What if? post Naked Truth (capitolo 17), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era pena, ne era sicuro.<br/>Era qualcosa che oscillava tra il senso di colpa, la preoccupazione e la gratitudine, la rabbia, lo spavento, l'ansia accumulata nei giorni di prigionia e quel terrore che aveva continuato a rimbombare nella sua testa con la voce fastidiosamente gelida di Feilon che ripeteva che no, Asami non avrebbe rischiato nulla per andare a recuperare una puttana da due soldi nella sede della Triade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...maybe love?

Non era pena, ne era sicuro.

Era qualcosa che oscillava tra il senso di colpa, la preoccupazione e la gratitudine, la rabbia, lo spavento, l’ansia accumulata nei giorni di prigionia e quel terrore che aveva continuato a rimbombare nella sua testa con la voce fastidiosamente gelida di Feilon che ripeteva che no, Asami non avrebbe rischiato nulla per andare a recuperare una puttana da due soldi nella sede della Triade.

E invece era lì.

Un braccio al collo, bende attorno al petto, alle braccia, altre la cui curva morbida si notava appena sotto la stoffa scura dei pantaloni.

Guardava fuori dalla finestra, seduto su una poltrona, una sigaretta nella mano, le dita pigramente strette attorno al filtro in un gesto così reiterato da risultare naturale; il cellulare era chiuso sul basso tavolo davanti a lui, in un silenzio innaturale, come se sentirne il trillo e la voce di Asami parlare e dare disposizione ad un interlocutore invisibile fosse parte dell’aria di quella suite.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulle sue di braccia, coperte anch’esse di fasciature, e si chiese cos’avesse fatto di male per attirarsi un odio così cieco e feroce, in grado di ferire il corpo al minimo segno di ribellione, ed istillare nel cuore e nella mente il terrore e l’angoscia in ogni momento, come un veleno somministrato a piccole dosi letali.

Era da tempo che se ne stava lì, bloccato sotto l’arco della porta, incapace di superare quella soglia come fosse stata un muro, accorgendosi che, in fondo, era più o meno lo stesso: quella stanza era il luogo dove si trovava Asami, e l’idea di invaderne lo spazio lo faceva sprofondare nell’ansia, il terrore di un’occhiata indifferente, un gesto scostante.

Il cellulare ruppe il silenzio iniziando a suonare, facendolo trasalire ed indietreggiare di quei pochi passi che aveva guadagnato con tanta fatica. La voce di Asami sostituì quel trillo ormai familiare, risuonando nella stanza, profonda, calma e pacata, come se non esistesse nulla in grado di turbarlo, come se il mondo intero non potesse nulla contro di lui, come un imperatore, troppo in alto per lasciarsi sporcare dalle sciocchezze che affannavano gli altri mortali.

Guardò le bende che nascondevano i suoi lividi e ferite, e anche quelle gli sembrarono miserabili, come la sua immagine che aveva visto riflessa poco prima nello specchio della camera da letto nella quale si era svegliato.

Guardava la seta scivolosa della camicia di Asami spostarsi assieme al braccio che si sollevava per portare alle labbra la sigaretta, posata appena sulla spalla ferita, aperta a scoprire il petto e le bende che lo avvolgevano, e si sentì davvero uno stupido moccioso, infantile e sconsiderato, che era andato ad infilarsi in un gioco troppo più grande di lui, tra due uomini perfettamente capaci di muoversi in un mondo fatto di potere, denaro e violenza, che lui a stento riusciva a capire.

_Se devo finire in mezzo ad una guerra tra Asami e Feilon…preferisco stare dalla parte di Asami._

Asami che era freddo, scostante, sarcastico, possessivo, arrogante e dispotico.

Ma non gli aveva mai fatto del male, se non il giorno del loro primo incontro.

Che non lo costringeva mai davvero a fare sesso con lui, ma lo guidava con la placida presunzione di sapere esattamente cosa volesse il suo giovane amante, facendolo impazzire di rabbia ogni volta. E rimpiangere, con una furia ancora maggiore, la sua assenza nel letto la mattina dopo, facendolo sentire sporco non per quello che era successo, ma per avergli inflitto l’orribile sensazione di non valere abbastanza da condividere il letto con lui, di stargli accanto più dello stretto necessario.

E adesso Asami era lì, impegnato in telefonate che non si era mai dato la pena di nascondergli, come se fosse stato troppo stupido da poterle capire, o troppo insignificante da meritare una simile preoccupazione; si mosse prima ancora di potersene accorgere, ripetendosi che, se si fosse fermato a pensare, sarebbe fuggito per il terrore. Restò fermo per un attimo al fianco della poltrona dove sedeva l’altro uomo, osservando il suo capo voltato verso la finestra, il cellulare posato contro un lato del viso e la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Poi, lentamente, si poggiò al bracciolo e sedette in terra, piegando le gambe contro il petto, spingendo il capo contro le ginocchia di Asami, chiudendo gli occhi.

La voce dell’uomo ebbe un’esitazione così impercettibile che Akihito non riuscì ad udirla, ed il braccio sano si abbassò ad agguantarlo per il collo della camicia, come fosse stato un gatto, e lo tirò su, spingendolo sulle sue gambe come una bambola di stoffa, incastrandogli le spalle per riprendere il cellulare momentaneamente bloccato tra una guancia e la spalla, continuando la conversazione come se nulla fosse successo.

Lentamente, esitando, come una falena attorno alla fiamma di una candela, sollevò una mano e la strinse forte sulla stoffa liscia che copriva a stento il petto dell’altro uomo, sollevando il viso per nasconderlo nell’incavo del suo collo, i capelli troppo lunghi e scompigliati che finivano tra le dita con cui Asami teneva il cellulare.

Trattenne il respiro quando la conversazione finì, e sentì il  _clack!_  del coperchio del telefono che si chiudeva; guardò il braccio dell’altro uomo tendersi verso il tavolo e posarvi sopra il cellulare, e poi sollevarsi a sfilare dalle labbra la sigaretta, avvicinandola al posacenere per lasciarvi cadere la cenere che vi si era formata. Poi, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano in quell’assurda situazione, lo sentì posarsi attorno alla sua schiena, la sottile colonna di fumo che saliva verso l’alto, aggrovigliandosi nei suoi capelli, mentre Asami continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Stava sorgendo il sole sul porto che si poteva vedere dalle imposte spalancate, e le prime navi iniziavano a muoversi sull’acqua scura, leggermente increspata di luce, senza che il suono delle sirene riuscisse a penetrare la barriera dei vetri, come in un bizzarro film muto.

Una coperta piovve silenziosa sulle sue spalle, facendolo trasalire da quella placida contemplazione, e la mano libera di Asami ne rimboccò un lembo sul suo petto, trattenendolo contro di sé.

– Dormi – disse, a mo’ di spiegazione – Il viaggio di ritorno non sarà per niente facile.

– D’accordo – commentò, sprofondando una guancia nell’incavo della sua spalla, lasciandosi piacevolmente stordire dall’odore dell’acqua di colonia.

Asami l’osservò per un attimo, pensosamente – Moccioso – bisbigliò alla fine tornando a guardare fuori dal vetro, il braccio ancora saldamente posato attorno alla sua schiena e, sulle labbra, un sorriso che Takaba non aveva mai visto e che Asami stesso aveva imparato da poco, fatto di ironica tenerezza per quello scapestrato che era piombato nella sua vita senza chiedere alcun permesso, se non quello di potersene stare così com’era adesso.

Anche Akihito sorrise, e si strinse di più contro di lui.

 _Bastardo_ , pensò per un istante.

Poi, chissà perché, pensò che, in fondo, andava tutto perfettamente così com’era.


End file.
